Paparazzi
Paporazzii.png|Gussie Bell, Paparazzi, Episode 1 Pervy Paparazzi.PNG|Kelly yelling about dirty photos Pervy Paparazzi notification.PNG|Gussie getting shots of Kelly peeing. sage oxendine pap ep2.png|Sage Oxendine, Paparazzi, episode 2 wendi marlow pap ep3.png|Wendi Marlow, Paparazzi, Episode 3 aja biggs pap ep 4.png|Aja Biggs, Paparazzi, Episode 4 ellen funk pap ep8.png|Ellen Funk, Paparazzi, Episode 8 dwayne bull pap ep 10.png|Dwayne Bull, Paparazzi, Episode 10 Cora cathey ep11.png|Cora Cathey, Paparazzi, Episode 11 erick lassiter pap ep11.png|Erick Lassiter, Paparazzi, Episode 11 cora cathey pap ep 12.png|Cora Cathey, Paparazzi, Episode 12 Marjorie madrigal ep 14.png|Marjorie Madrigal, Paparazzi, Episode 14 pap ep 15.png|Annemarie Reagan, Paparazzi, Episode 15 dead cora ep16.png|Dead Paparazzi on Kelly's lot, Episode 16 Annemarie and Cameron.png|Annemarie Reagan & Cameron Winn, Paparazzi, Episode 20 annemarie pap ep25.png|Annemarie Reagan, Paparazzi, Episode 25 jonathon farley pap ep28.png|Jonathon Farley, Paparazzi, Episode 28 laron chan pap ep32.png|Laron Chan, Paparazzi, Episode 32 walter atwood pap ep42.png|Walter Atwood, Paparazzi, Episode 42 The paparazzi are Sims who constantly hang around and annoy Kelly KPopp and other celebrities. They snap pictures and write things down and some of them are reluctant to leave. Below is a list of some of the paparazzi, in order of appearance. Please note this list is not complete and there may be more paparazzi to be added. Gussie Bell Gussie Bell was the very first paparazzi in episode 1. KPopp said paparazzi are "scum of the earth" and she wasn't sure if she wanted to have babies with him. Kelly's slutty nature caused her to flirt with him as she went to kick him out. This gave him the wrong idea that he could go into the house. He wanted to get "juicy shots" of Kelly peeing and when he did go in and get the pics, Kelly was infuriated and baby Accident was upset, so she kicked Gussie out. A notification appeared in Episode 2 saying he had died. Sage Oxendine Sage Oxendine appeared outside Kelly's house in episode 2 and stood there in the rain/hail. She came back again in episode 3, again hanging around in the rain. Smart. Wendi Marlow Wendi Marlow appeared outside Kelly's house right at the end of episode 2 and stood around in the yard like an idiot for a bit. Aja Biggs Aja Biggs appeared in episode 4, and took some pictures of Kelly outside in the snow after Jak left the first time. Ellen Funk Ellen Funk drove up next to Kelly while she was flirting with Cruz Martingale in episode 8 and hung around being annoying. Thankfully she did not follow Kelly and Cruz home. Dwayne Bull Dwayne Bull showed up outside the Riffin household in episode 10 when Kelly was visiting. Cora Cathey Cora Cathey was a paparazzi that was hanging around in the snow in Kelly's yard for days since episode 11. She wouldn't leave and kept trying to pet a raccoon that had made its way into Kelly's yard. In episode 12, Kelly became so irritated with Cora that she declared her a nemisis. She then put VaggySunshine on the ground and beat Cora up in a fight. In episode 13, she creeps up behind Kelly Kpopp while she is waiting to be invited inside Bertram Bedlington's house. Sadly, Cora died from old age at Kelly's house in episode 16. KPopp removed her grave because she was waiting for Xias Pollination Technician to show up and was annoyed whenever Cora appeared instead. Erick Lassiter Erick Lassiter is another paparazzi from episode 11 who hung around in the snow outside the KPopp house. Marjorie Madrigal Marjorie Madrigal is a plump paparazzi who first appeared in episode 14. She is blonde, and basically proving all pre-made paparazzi's are purposely made fat. She is also the mother of Kendrick Madrigal and LaShawn Madrigal. Annemarie Reagan Annemarie Reagan is a plump lady (you might say a lady with a fine ba-donk) with braids who followed the KPopp household starting in episode 15. She was hanging around Hairy Vag's masion in episode 25. She was age-transitioned and killed at Kelly's wedding, because it wouldn't be a KPopp party unless someone died! Her grave is on their current house's back step. Cameron Winn Cameron Winn is the first Baby Daddy and paparazzi, he took advantage of the fact he was in Kelly's house to take photos. Jonathon Farley Jonathon Farley first appeared outside Kelly's house in episode 28. In episode 42 we see that he has become a fairy, and Sewage Skank tries (but fails) to make him her Baby Daddy. Laron Chan Laron Chan appeared in episode 32 and took pictures of the "Mad Clapper," the name given to Sewage Skank when she showed up to Kelly and Narwhal Rumplestilt's wedding and glitched out. She was stuck outside of Kelly's house, clapping and clapping until she peed herself and left. Walter Atwood Walter Atwood appeared in episode 42, and as KPopp was getting so desperate for potential Baby Daddies, she had Sewage Skank and VaggySunshine greet him. Category:Minor characters Category:Needs Updating